Transimpedance amplifiers are utilized to convert current to voltage. In a typical transimpedance amplifier the current output by a photodiode is coupled to a transistor input stage. The transistor is generally either a bipolar or a junction FET type transistor. The transistor includes the so-called Miller capacitance (Cm) which effectively is coupled between the gate and drain of the FET type transistor. Cm is multiplied by 1 plus the voltage gain of the input stage of the transimpedance amplifier. Therefor, if a high gain transimpedance amplifier is desired, the bandwidth is severely limited by the Cm.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a transimpedance amplifier with a high gain, while maintaining a wide bandwidth and stable operation.